Daddy Isn't Home
by liketolaugh
Summary: Vincent Phantomhive is away on business and seven-year-old Ciel is worried. Tanaka comforts him.


**A/N: So this is another cute little Little!Ciel oneshot. I enjoy making those. It's from Tanaka's POV and I hope you like it. Imagine Ciel's face if Tanaka told a story like this to the other servants... *wicked grin***

**Title: Daddy Isn't Home**

**Author: liketolaugh**

**Rating: K**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: Family/Friendship/Fluff**

**Warnings: Pre-series, Little!Ciel**

**Summary: Vincent Phantomhive is away on business and seven-year-old Ciel is worried. Tanaka comforts him.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Black Butler is not mine.**

* * *

"Grandpa? When is Daddy coming home?"

Ciel's worried voice burst through Tanaka's thoughts, ironically on the same matter. The master was away on business, but the investigation did not allow room for more than one person. Vincent had flat out refused to allow Tanaka to be the only one to go in, and sent him home with orders to take care of Ciel and Rachel. Rachel, in turn, had directed him exclusively to the care of Ciel.

It wasn't that he didn't like the youngest Phantomhive, but…

"Grandpa?"

He sighed and looked down at the slightly undersized boy, looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes. "I do not know, Young Master. Soon."

That was the best answer he could give the worried boy. It obviously left him discontent, concerns left untouched. It wasn't that he didn't like the youngest Phantomhive, he repeated to himself. But it left an ache in his heart to see Ciel so upset, and be unable to soothe him.

"Very soon?"

"Perhaps, Young Master."

Ciel bit his lip, unconvinced. "Is he with _them _again?"

_Them _was the collective term Ciel used for the people of the Underworld. Ciel had a long-held resentment toward them, knowing that _they _(the other collective term) were the cause of much of his father's pain, be it of the mind or of the body. Tanaka knew that when Ciel's time to fight came, he would be bitter and fierce, as Vincent was now. And if Vincent was anything to go by, Ciel would fight with the ferocity of a wolf and the cunning of a fox, bearing in mind every grudge against _them. _It was, after all, the cycle of the Phantomhives.

But for now, Ciel was simply a young boy who worried for his father, and Tanaka picked the boy up and set him on his lap. Ciel twisted to look at him, twin sapphires still dark with worry.

"Do not worry, Young Master," Tanaka soothed. "Your father will return. He will be fine, as he always is."

Ciel relaxed, if only slightly, believing him. "He will?"

"He will," Tanaka confirmed with conviction.

Ciel sighed and laid his head on Tanaka's shoulder, smiling at him softly. "That's good," he whispered. "Grandpa?"

"Young Master?"

Ciel had rolled over and was looking at him with a subdued expression, but it was also slightly hopeful. "Do you want to play a game?"

Tanaka smiled at him. Ciel had a slight obsession with games. Tanaka blamed Vincent's recently opened toy and game business. He also blamed that same business for Ciel's sweet tooth. "What kind of game?"

"Pretend."

"I would love to, Young Master."

Ciel smiled again and rolled off of Tanaka, going to sit in the middle of the floor and look at Tanaka expectantly.

Ciel's game of pretend was unusual. It was actually a bit of a tradition with the Phantomhives – Tanaka knew for a fact that Vincent himself had taught Ciel this version of the game. Tanaka's job was to give Ciel a role and a task, and to be the target of the 'pretending'.

This also provided Tanaka with the perfect opportunity to take Ciel's mind off of his worry.

"You are pretending to be a young lady. You need to get me alone," Tanaka told him. He was certain that Ciel would think it was funny; he was right.

It was a while before Ciel calmed down enough to actually begin his task, but Tanaka himself found himself amused by the tack his Young Master chose. It was odd that seduction was the first thing to come to Ciel's mind, but Tanaka had to admit that Ciel looked enough like a girl to make it work. Wide blue eyes and soft hair only made it more likely to succeed.

Ciel pressed himself against Tanaka's side, looking at him with a shy smile and wide, innocent cerulean eyes, and Tanaka had to work hard to keep himself from laughing as Ciel started to roleplay as a young girl, indeed trying to convince him to go into a room with him.

Finally, Tanaka, having had _quite _enough of being the target of Ciel's puppy eyes and persuasive words, gave in and 'allowed' Ciel to get him alone. Not that he had much of a choice. Those eyes were unnatural…

As soon as they had gone into the room, Ciel smiled widely and released Tanaka, spinning in a circle with a laugh. "I did it!" he said triumphantly. "It worked!"

Tanaka chuckled. "That was quite an interesting tactic, Young Master."

Ciel shrugged, still grinning. "It worked, didn't it?"

"That it did, Young Master. That it did."

"Tanaka?" a voice echoed through the hallways. "Rachel, Ciel. I'm home."

Ciel released Tanaka without a second thought and dashed full speed down the hall, delighted. "Daddy!"

Tanaka followed at a much more sedate pace, listening as Ciel reached Vincent.

"Well, hello, Ciel! Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh! I played pretend with Tanaka."

"Oh? What role did he have for you today?" That was Rachel, who had apparently reached her husband and son before Tanaka. Tanaka paused just outside the door, still listening.

"I was supposed to be a lady who was trying to get him alone."

A laugh could be heard even through the door; it seemed his older master was also amused by the task he had given Ciel. "Is that so? I certainly hope you never have to use that one."

"Well, you never know." Rachel's voice was dry, but still held the same echo of amusement as Vincent and Ciel, and Tanaka chose that moment to push open the door.

"Welcome home, Master," Tanaka greeted Vincent.

"Ah, Tanaka!" smiled Vincent. "I trust you took good care of them?"

Tanaka smiled wryly. "The best I could, Master Vincent."

"Of course," Vincent chuckled. "I expect nothing less of you."

"The Phantomhive servants give you nothing but the best."

"I know."

* * *

**And so my millionth oneshot is out. I hope you all liked it! It's been a while since I came out with one of these, though... *puzzled look* Ah, well. Please review!**


End file.
